


BOOK 'EM

by AKA_Indulgence



Series: Commissions [6]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Swapfell (Undertale), Crime Fighting, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Fantastic Racism, Sans lays on the Charm, Smut, Swapfell Sans (Undertale), Undertale Monsters on the Surface, Victor's full name is Victoria Rosalind, dont ask me which one, except sans wears purple, i mean... the only one who seems to know theyre enemies is sans..., monster racism, not... STRICTLY enemies, only at the end, the police doesnt really care for the monsters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:56:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25915477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AKA_Indulgence/pseuds/AKA_Indulgence
Summary: Sans has been given the task of chasing down a criminal, a monster that has been attacking passerby around the city.He is a monster with a sense of justice... so he takes it. Little does he realize how different his 'pursuit' will be once he actually meets them.
Relationships: Sans (Swapfell)/Original Character(s)
Series: Commissions [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1722049
Comments: 4
Kudos: 46





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Commissioned by @exilemmc from tumblr, with Sans playing *cops and robber* with their OC, Victor! >:3

The city smelled like summer heat, even though the day was starting to get old, the sky becoming dark, painted gold and red. Cars whizzed by, making blurs of red and white on the streets below, while street lamps start to turn on. A myriad of people were walking under them, brushing past to get through the after-work rush as fast as possible, to go home.

Sans was sat on top of a foldable chair, his gloved fingers linked together, two dots in his sockets scrutinizing the road below, darting from human to human, looking for the odd one out. He was sitting above the crowd, on the roof of a decently sized building he’d been given permission to use as an observation platform. He had a monster energy drink (not the branded human drink- an energy drink specifically made for monsters to boost their magic) on a box next to him, along with a couple of snacks he’d bought from the convenience store below. He’s doing a stakeout at the moment. He’s been hunting for information this last week, and now that he thinks he’s gotten enough, he’s waiting for a certain individual to show up on this street.

It’s been about 5 years since monsters have broken the barrier and escaped to the surface. Things are much better now than they were before; monsters have managed to integrate with human society and for the most part, everyone has grown accustomed to living side by side. It hadn’t been smooth sailing at the start, with the crimes monsters have done to fallen humans and their previous brutality in the underground. But through negotiations their ambassador Chara and the royal family, the humans had, albeit reluctantly, let monsters come to live on the surface.

Monsters had basic rights. They were now able to use gold as currency to buy homes, food, supplies, all their basic needs. They could get jobs and open businesses, drive, and get healthcare (though most of that was run by monsters since human and monster biology differs so vastly, even amongst themselves). It would seem good, but it is by no means perfect.

There’s still the problem of racism. While monsters were given rights, businesses still could turn monsters away if they didn’t want them around their establishment. There were restaurants that would turn monster patrons away, groceries that wouldn’t let monsters shop there, or even someone blatantly telling them to “fuck off” when they were in a public space, where _everyone_ is supposed to be able to be in. With every monster’s history in the underground, most would be inclined to strike back, the instinct to not look weak still ingrained in their very dust… but they couldn’t do anything like that, not on the surface. It’s ridiculous how some people can be, but it’s still better than what it was when they first escaped. There are much more explicitly monster-friendly businesses everywhere now, and the majority of people don’t tolerate monster-racism. But it’s still here, and they prove to be most troublesome when a monster finds themselves alone with racists.

What’s worse than racists was that though monsters have been granted most of the basic rights, after a while they soon found they were omitted one right. When a crime is committed against a monster, whether it be by monster or humans, they found that the police like to turn the blind eye. When they first monsters came to the surface, they pretended to care. They took in cases, conducted investigations, but as time went on, they took less and less. They never take action when a monster finds trouble. Their excuse is that they “don’t deal with magic”, that monsters should be able to fend for themselves. They can’t get involved if an “encounter” happens, even though that usually isn’t the case. And when a monster DOES try to defend themselves against a human, police wouldn’t hesitate to disarm them.

Monsters couldn’t rely on the human police.

When the barrier fell down, the royal family had considered disbanding the royal guard, since there was no need to capture humans anymore. They never did. When it became apparent that the human police weren’t going to keep monsters safe, the royal guard stepped up to take that position. They operated differently from the human police, following an amended version of their regulations from Underground (no immediate ‘executions’), and are only followed when someone aggravates monsters. There would be times where the police will file a complaint to them for one reason or another (they don’t like how they do things, or how they’re handling _their own_ situation), but they never manage to go past complaints. Monsters have a clear case. If the police aren’t going to help monsters, then they’re going to take matters into their own hands and claws.

Sans had just gotten home that day after patrolling around his section, calling out for his brother when he heard a knock on the door. Sans was immediately on guard when he saw the human police standing there in front of him. Sans was expecting for more of their bullshit, but he was surprised when they asked him for assistance. When they tell him they needed help in capturing a monster, Sans had laughed in their faces.

“WHY WOULD _I_ ASSIST IN YOU CAPTURING MY OWN KIND? YOU’VE NEVER HELPED US WHEN WE WERE IN TROUBLE. WHY SHOULD I GIVE YOU SOMETHING YOU WOULDN’T GIVE BACK?”

They plead to him, asking that he hear them first. They have been getting reports of a monster from all around the city, assaulting people for seemingly no reason, and they’ve been looking to capture them, to no avail. They get Sans’ attention as they explain, because though Sans wants to teach them a lesson, it also doesn’t sit well with him to just let a monster attacking humans left and right. They show him some files and documents, one of them with a clipped picture one witness had caught when they attacked. It was blurry and dark, the figure in question moving fast enough that the picture of them didn’t come out quite clear. They don’t tell him directly, but Sans knew they were desperate. They’re normally too prideful to ever ask monsters for help, but this time.. they went to Alphys for help, only to be directed to him, one of her best front workers.

So he took it.

“ON ONE CONDITION. YOU HAVE TO LET ME WORK _MY WAY._ YOU DO NOT GET IN MY WAY, AND… YOU WILL STOP TREATING MONSTERS AS IF THEY DON’T EXIST. SHOW THAT YOU CARE ABOUT THEM, LISTEN WHAT THEY HAVE TO SAY, I DON’T CARE HOW YOU DO IT. EVERY LAST ONE OF YOU, AT LEAST IN THIS CITY.”

They accepted his deal surprisingly fast, and that was what lead Sans here.

Sans has been studying all the information they’ve gathered and has done a bit of hunting himself. He took in all the newer reports, but he hadn't managed to actually meet the offender. He came to the conclusion that the culprit likes to target the richer areas of the city, far from monster residents. It struck him as odd that they could get this far without being spotted or being seen as suspicious. Monsters never really come here. The few times they do, they stick out like a sore thumb- monsters don’t really like the area, from how it seems most racists like to hang around there. It makes sense to Sans, considering how it’s far from where more monsters are. When he came here people were staring at him, though there was a policeman nearby, just to make sure no one was going to hinder him trying to do his job protecting _them._

It’s been hours since he’d sat here. The sun has long set by now, and stars have started to appear in the dark sky. It’s late, but not _too_ late. Not for him, anyways. There are much fewer people walking on the streets now, only one or two on each sidewalk. It’s very quiet.

Sans has become accustomed to the violence in the Underground, having to be on watch every second he’s out. He always makes sure he isn’t showing any weaknesses, even if he thinks no one is watching. For that reason, Sans won’t admit to himself that he’s starting to get tired, even as his teeth parts a little, disguising his yawn as a sigh. He’s too prideful. _IT’S ONLY BEEN A LITTLE WHILE, I’VE SPENT DAYS WITHOUT SLEEP, THIS IS NOTHING._

His sockets have been open for a while now. And though skeletons don’t need to blink, he still gets the occasional urge to close his sockets, to rest them for a while… but he won’t let himself. He has to watch the streets at all times, lest he misses something. He doesn’t want to admit it to himself, but he’s starting to lose focus. Watching a mostly uneventful street for hours on end starts to get boring for a while, and even his vigilance has its limits. Without looking away, Sans’ hand reaches out to grab his energy drink, only looking away as he tilts his skull up so that the liquid wouldn’t spill over his jacket. He finishes a sandwich, wiping his (already clean) bony ‘lips’ with a tissue, and he sweeps the streets with his eyelights for the umpteenth time-

When he hears the scream of a woman.

Sans is immediately on his feet, eyelights darting to the source of the sound, and he sees the culprit in action, having already struck the woman on the side of her head, falling unconscious.

The street was empty now apart from the three individuals, leaving the sidewalk clear for him. Sans _jumps_ off the building, gloved hand sliding down a sturdy pipe, catching onto a canopy of the very convenience store Sans visited just earlier, landing on the ground with relatively light force _._ He starts sprinting towards the criminal, now crouching down in front of the victim, his hand out, ready to pull them into an encounter to stop them from escaping.

Sans takes a short observation of this ‘monster’. He certainly doesn’t recognize them… and Sans has to recognize a lot of monsters.

“STOP RIGHT THERE!” Sans shouts when he’s come close enough to have their soul in range for an encounter. Sans _could_ have just rushed them and struck them down, but with how things were in the Underground, with how many dirty, backstabbing monsters there were, rarely a fair fight in sight… even with his EXP, he didn't like stooping that low… even if they were a criminal, he wanted them to know he was coming. He was about to reach their soul with his magic- when their head snaps to look at him, and Sans stops in his tracks as they stare at him.

Sans was frozen as the culprit makes eye contact with him. Sans’ eyelights dart everywhere around them, and in that short time-space, Sans could get a few things. Their face was covered by an oni mouth mask. This is no monster… but a human in a mask. And from the scent they carry, Sans gathers that this individual is female. He can’t help but pay attention to all of her. A sort of _wave_ had washed over his soul when he first saw her eyes, and for a few seconds, Sans stands still.

She take the chance and runs off, breaking whatever spell she had put over Sans.

Sans shakes his head. “I SAID STOP!” Sans shouts as he starts to run. “I DON’T WANT TO HURT YOU, BUT I WILL USE FORCE IF NECESSARY!”

She moved much faster than Sans anticipated, having made much more distance between her and him. Sans was fast and started to gain on her, when she made a sharp turn into an alleyway. Sans follows soon after, and he spends some time chasing her there, turning left, right, right again, before turning left… it was like she was weaving him into some sort of web, she knew where she was going. Sans could run fast, he kept barely missing her over the tight and tighter alleys, until all Sans could see was a leg sticking out from behind a wall as he turned the corner… and she disappeared completely.

Sans had lost her.

Sans’ running slowly comes to a halt as he has to tell himself to stop. He couldn’t find her now, and he couldn’t waste energy just blindly going through this maze for the chance that he might find her. By that time, she probably would’ve escaped these back alleys completely while he was still stuck here.

Sans returns, walking slowly as he remembers what path he took to get where he was, making his way back to where that lady had been knocked out cold.

He took the time to help her up to hand her to the police (humans would be suspicious of him if he had brought a hurt human woman to a hospital). She had slapped his hand away angrily when he got to her, telling him not to touch him, even as he ushered her to the nearest police office.

He isn’t bothered by her at all, having been distracted along the way. There was a lingering feeling in his soul from the encounter… still strong too. He’s never felt anything like that. He taps his chin for a while as he tries to decipher it, before he quickly snaps himself out of his thoughts. _NOT THE TIME TO THINK ABOUT THAT._ Instead, he puts his attention to the information he’s gathered from the meeting. She got away, but that’s alright. There’d be the next time, and he’d be much more prepared then.

* * *

It’s been weeks now, and Sans hasn’t managed to catch them. However, from all his _Cops and Robbers_ he’s done with her, he knows much more than he did when he first had that stakeout.

They don’t choose targets randomly. He found that they always go after humans, and those humans seem to always be racist, monster-phobic, bigoted people. Sans doesn’t have to even know their history; every time Sans came to help them, they’d always react aversely to him. It’s interesting to him, as he unravels what her possible motivations are from what he’s gathered. The meeting that night was far from the last encounter he had with her he’s met her a couple of more times after that, but every time, they’d been quick on their feet. No matter how quiet or hidden he thinks he was being, she’d always turn around right when he’s nearby and run to their nearest escape a soon as Sans tried to take a hold on their soul.

It put a bruise on his ego, for he has taken pride in the fact he’s been so good at doing things like this from his experience in the Underground, yet this human has always found a way to elude him. Though, he has suspicions that he might know what causes it.

Every time Sans met her, he gets that same feeling in his soul. It reacts to her, in a way he doesn’t understand… something novel, and a little scary, if he’s to be honest with himself. At first he was afraid that the human has some sort of magic- who knows, maybe now that monsters were back on the surface humans had learned to get in touch with their magic? But no. If she really did have magic, he would’ve known, and she probably would’ve used it on the humans too, if she wanted to play the part of a monster, but that wasn’t the case. Not only that, but he always felt oddly… good(?) whenever he does encounter her. He’s caught himself getting excited every time he heads out to look for her, almost _longing_ for another encounter, before he stops himself, realizing how odd of a thought that was. He’s uncomfortable that something was happening to his soul because of a human, and for something he doesn’t know. He’s a _monster_ , and in the many battles he’s been through, he knows a lot about the things people could do to souls. But not this.

…

Sans shakes his skull. It’s no matter, now wasn’t the time to think about her, or whatever it is happening to his soul. He’s not on duty today, if only because he has to retrieve his bike. It’d broken down about a week earlier for some unknown reason, and he’s sent it to get it looked at, then fixed up.

Sans was walking there, legs moving with haste, impatient to get his ‘baby’ back. Right before he left, Papyrus had offered Sans a ride in his coupe. Sans had quickly declined despite his brother’s insistence. Papyrus’ coupe is a _toy_ coupe, and Papyrus had been standing beside it, ridiculously tall for the ‘car’, the kind where your feet was its engine and turning the wheel doesn’t actually steer the car.

“c’mon bro, it’d be much less tiring and way more fun than just walking,”

“PAPYRUS, I REFUSE TO MAKE A _FOOL_ OUT OF MYSELF BY RIDING THAT SILLY LITTLE CONTRAPTION WITH YOU.” Sans had scoffed, dodging the vehicle deliberately in the case Papyrus decided to just shove him in anyways. It wasn’t even that far, near the outskirts of the city where most monsters had made it their home. Sans walks with quick, confident strides.

_UNLIKE HIM, I DON’T TAKE THINGS THE LAZY WAY._

He does way more taxing physical activities often anyways.

After a while, Sans approaches the mechanic’s shop. As soon as he gets to the door, the mechanic, James (or Mint, as most people liked to call him) stands up and greets him.

“Hey Sans, welcome. Here for your bike?” Mint meets him at the door.

He’s a big man, taller than Sans, in blue overalls, a rolled-up shirt under, with parts of it with oil stains on. It strained a little against his arms, muscular, tattoos covering them. To some humans, he might have an intimidating disposition, but one look in his hazel eyes and Sans knew he must be much kinder than he looks to be.

“OF COURSE, JAMES. IT’S THE ONE THING I’VE WISHED FOR IN THE UNDERGROUND, IT’S PRECIOUS TO ME.”

“Yes, you told me... and Sans, you know Mint is good by me?”

“YES, I KNOW, JAMES. HOWEVER I LIKE TO BE CORDIAL WITH THE PEOPLE AROUND ME. DON’T ASK ME WHY, I JUST LIKE IT THAT WAY.”

“Well…. ok then.” Mint’s smile turned lopsided for a while, but just taking it as _that’s just how Sans is,_ he turned and lead the skeleton to the table where the expensive purple-accented bike stood.

“Here you go, all fixed. There was a problem with the wiring and I had to clean your throttle, with some other things… nothing major really. It’s should be up and running now.”

“AH, EXCELLENT,” Sans nodded, his eyelights shining brighter when he finally reunited with his dear motorcycle. “SO I CAN TAKE IT BACK NOW, JAMES?”

“Yes of course,” Mint replied good-naturedly, but he stops Sans before he goes to haul the motorcycle off the table himself.

“Wait just a second, I still need to get your papers.”

“PAPERS?”

“Yeah. I have to hand you the papers about what I did with your bike and the problems it had. Regulations these days, some mechanics can be real scummy.” Mint shook his head before giving Sans a small, teasing grin. “I thought you were all about formality.”

Sans gives Mint a toothy grin, trying to be thankful but realizing he might be coming off as threatening. Mint turns around, shouting to somewhere else in the shop.

“Hey Victor! Can you get me the papers on my desk? It has SANS written on it!”

“Coming Mint!” a voice responds from somewhere in the hallway behind him. He hears footsteps. Sans had been mostly “off”, noting that there was nothing of interest or worth giving attention to in this place, but… Sans blinked, brows furrowing between his sockets. An odd, but familiar feeling starts to flood Sans’ chest, focusing on his soul. Sans turns around just in time to see…

Her.

She’s wearing a black-neon shirt that hung loose over her frame and dark brown khakis. Her hair was in an undercut style, with a ponytail hanging off behind her. She had hazel eyes, two studs on her left brow, and a ring in her lower lip, right in the middle. Sans couldn’t help but take in every detail on her, his soul was alight in his ribcage, much more responsive now when he’s actually seeing her.

“Oh, let me introduce you- this is my daughter, Victor.” Mint gestures Victor closer to him, standing her in front of Sans. “Victor, this is Sans from that monster royal guard.”

“Yeah, I’ve heard a bit of him,.” Victor chuckles. “What’s wrong, Sans? You look a bit surprised. Didn’t expect Victor to be a girl, didn’t you?”

Sans stood up a little straighter when he realizes he’s been staring at Victor for maybe a bit longer than what was socially acceptable. Sans clears his ‘throat’ and shakes his head. “NO, THAT WASN’T WHAT I WAS THINKING AT ALL. MONSTERS DON’T REALLY HAVE THESE ‘STEREOTYPICAL’ GENDER NAMES… BUT I DIGRESS.”

Sans shoots her his best smirk, his sockets lidding. “I WAS JUST THINKING OF HOW WELL YOU’RE DRESSED, VICTOR. I DON’T SEE A STYLE LIKE THAT OFTEN, AND I QUITE LIKE IT.”

Sans raises an easy brow when he sees that Victor has a little blush on her cheeks, her eyes widening a little. Her teasing smile had fell too, and it stroked Sans’ ego more than he expected to see her reaction.

_MUST NOT BE USED TO COMPLIMENTS._

The mood is lifted a little when Mint asks Victor for the papers, rifling through them as he checks if everything is in order. He’s nodding and humming but stops as he gets near the end, an awkward cough coming out of his throat.

“Oh, wait up a sec. So sorry about this Sans,” Mint exhales. “There’s a lil’ something I haven’t touched on. Just give me a few minutes and you’ll be back on the road in no time.”

“SURE THING, TAKE YOUR TIME,” Sans says, his voice almost saturated with happiness. Perfect. Just what he needed.

  
  


This must be it. This is _her._ She’s the one that Sans has been chasing all this time. He doesn’t have any evidence yet, but he _knows_. Try as he may, he’s never felt that little jitter in his soul outside of any encounters with the culprit he’s been after (and he has been, trying to find out what exactly is happening to his soul).

_IT HAS TO BE HER._

A few minutes is more than enough time for him to get to know her a little.

“WELL THEN. VICTOR, RIGHT?” Victor had jumped a bit when Sans greeted her. She must’ve not expected him to say hello to her. “I UNDERSTAND THAT YOU KNOW OF ME BUT LET ME INTRODUCE MYSELF PROPERLY. I AM SANS OF THE ROYAL GUARD, AND UNDERGROUND I WOULD’VE TOLD YOU I’VE COME TO CAPTURE YOU, BUT THAT IS NOT THE CASE NOW.”

Sans sees Victor teething her lips a bit, and Sans laughs. “OH DON’T WORRY NOW, THAT WAS BACK WHEN WE STOLE SOULS AND CONSUMED THEM FOR POWER.”

Victor blinked at him, and Sans has to hold in a laugh.

“NOW, I EAT CEREAL. IT’S WAY TASTIER THAN A SOUL AND HAS NUTRITIOUS VALUE TOO.”

There was silence for a while.

And then Victor laughed.

“Wait no…” she snickered, “you sounded so much scarier earlier.”

“WHAT, A HEALTHY BALANCED BREAKFAST NOT INTIMIDATING?” Sans made a good-natured grin when Victor laughed again. “BUT THAT’S ENOUGH ABOUT ME. I WAS WONDERING… VICTOR IS AN INTERESTING NAME.”

“Oh, yeah, that’s because it’s not my ‘real’ name.” Victor chuckled. “It’s short for my name.”

“IS THAT SO? THEN WHAT IS YOUR FULL NAME, MIGHT I ASK?” Sans asks, making sure to make his smile coy.

Victor eyes Sans’ grin funnily, starting to look a bit nervous from the… _aura_ he was exuding. “It’s Victoria,” she tells him. “Victoria Rosalind.”

“ _VICTORIA?”_ Victor’s face fell when she hears Sans’ voice, smooth and deep, her name rolling off his tongue like melted chocolate. Sans is quick to memorize her name, repeating it in his skull over and over again.

“I HAVE TO ADMIT… IT’S QUITE THE BEAUTIFUL NAME. FITTING FOR A LADY SUCH AS YOURSELF.”

Victor had raised her hand, a finger messing with her lip ring. Sans could tell she was nervous… but she was nervous in the way that had her blushing.

“Y-yeah, Mint and I call myself that because it’s funny how some people react to see that I’m not a guy.”

“SO… YOU WOULDN’T MIND IF I CALLED YOU VICTORIA?” Sans tilts his head. “I LIKE TO CALL EVERYONE BY THEIR PROPER NAMES. I CALL YOUR ‘MINT’ AS JAMES.”

“Uh… I guess that’s fine? Though no one really calls me that,” Victor smiles anxiously, her cheeks now a bright red.

Sans smirks at her receptiveness, and his natural flair starts to appear. He lays the charm on her, making casual talk with a hint of _something more_ underneath it all. He compliments her, asks for her favorite activities, all while keeping his distance, watching all of her reactions.

“MY, I REALLY CAN’T STOP LOOKING AT YOU. DO YOU ALWAYS DRESS THIS WELL, OR IS IT JUST A SHOW FOR ME?” Sans starts leaning on the empty table beside them.

“I- uh…” she’s covered her mouth now. Sans would’ve stopped if he found her to be uncomfortable, but she seems to enjoy this new attention, though maybe a bit overwhelmed. “I like wearing these clothes, I guess. This shirt especially is nice for when I’m out.”

“OH, WHAT DO YOU USUALLY DO?”

“I like photography! There are some really cool spots I know, and I like to visit them to get a snap here and there.”

“I SEE. IF YOU’D LET ME, I’D LOVE TO SEE THEM.”

“Oh… yeah! If you want?”

With his style and clear display of _interest_ in her, to anyone, it wouldn’t look like Sans was trying to probe her for information. Even to him, he really wasn’t doing this just to find out more about her. Yes, that’s what he intended, but now that he sees how she is outside of her little “outings”, Sans finds that he really does like her. She was bold, yet shy whenever Sans brought the topic to her. Talking to her made his soul vibrate, much stronger and in a clearly positive way compared to his previous encounters with her.

Soon enough, the two get interrupted by Mint.

“Here you go Sans,” he says, giving the bike a little pat. “It’s all ready for riding now.”

Sans’ grin twists a little, pondering for a moment if he should make an innuendo out of that, if only to see Victor’s reaction. He isn’t the kind to be so… graphic with his words. That wasn’t really his style, and he’s usually one to avoid being so inelegant, but for her, he’s willing to do a lot of things to get another reaction out fo her. And it appears that Sans didn’t have to say anything anyways- her cheeks have already started steaming just from the look Sans gave her. He turns away, chuckling, and he didn’t even have to look at her to know that it’s got her _thinking_ a lot more on the physical side of things.

Sans turns to Mint. “THANK YOU FOR ALL YOUR HELP, JAMES. I WOULD BE LOST WITHOUT YOUR ASSISTANCE, TAKING CARE OF A MOTORCYCLE ISN’T THE SIMPLEST THING. AS MUCH AS I TRY, IT APPEARS THAT LITTLE THINGS LIKE TO SLIP BY EVEN THE LIKES OF ME.”

Mint scratches the back of his head, finding Sans’ formal language funny, if anything. “Heh.. yeah. It’s no problem. I’m just a mechanic, Sans.”

“YES, AND DON’T UNDERESTIMATE THE ROLE YOU PLAY! IT IS VERY INTEGRAL, ESPECIALLY WHEN IT’S IN _MY_ LIFE, MWA-HAH.” Sans laughs, coming up to his bike. Mint was about to move to help him, but it’s quickly apparent that Sans doesn’t need help as he carries his motorcycle as if it was a bag of rice.

He brings the bike out to the road and was thinking of going back inside to see Victor, but it looks like he didn’t have to; she’s followed him outside, perhaps to watch him leave. The thought that she was interested in him as he was in her had his soul pumping, stopping him from climbing on.

“VICTORIA,” Sans calls to her, making her know he noticed her- she looked like she was hoping he didn’t. “IS IT ALRIGHT IF I ASK SOMETHING OF YOU?”

Sans walks closer to her, an inquisitive look on her face. Sans doesn’t miss the way her lips presses together when he approaches.

“I FIND YOU QUITE THE CHARMING HUMAN.” Sans taps his chin thoughtfully. “I WAS THINKING… AND YOU CAN DECLINE ANY TIME, BUT WOULD YOU LIKE TO MEET UP AGAIN, PERCHANCE? I WOULD LOVE TO GET TO KNOW MORE ABOUT YOU, AND THERE’S A VARIETY OF PLACES WE COULD HAVE AS OUR SETTING. I WAS THINKING OF A RESTAURANT, BUT WE CAN GO ANYWHERE ELSE IF YOU DON’T WANT THAT. SOUND GOOD TO YOU?”

Sans stands in that same distance away from her, keeping from her private space. He’d let her come to him whenever she’d like.

“Oh, uh.. yeah, I’d like that!” Victor grinned at him. Sans felt his sockets light up at the smile she gave him. It was… sweet, and so full of life. Sans wondered how it’d feel if he were to press his teeth to her… and how she’d react if he did so, right now.

Sans shakes the thought away.

“HOW ABOUT NEXT WEEK, I’LL PICK YOU UP HERE AFTERNOON.”

“Sure!”

“THEN IT’S A PROMISE.”

Sans bows to her, extravagantly, in the case she might find his formality funny. “THANK YOU FOR ACCEPTING, VICTORIA. I LOOK FORWARD TO NEXT WEEK.”

Sans turns to his bike and waves to her, riding home, remembering the way her face looked like it was lit up as he left.

Sans can’t wait to know all about her… and it wasn't just because he wanted to gather information about her.

Oh yes, she was an interesting one.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dates have been going on pretty well, but it's time Sans shows Victor he means business.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @exilemmc wanted another chapter! and they wanted smut, so be warned there is smut at the end :>

A slick black motorcycle with violet flames rolls down the street, with Sans on top, a helmet on his skull. Purple gloved hands grip the handlebars as he pulls up on his destination.

Victor was lying down on the couch, one leg folded while the other was laid in front of her. She wasn’t exactly doing anything, just on her phone, looking for something to kill the time while she’s waiting for a certain someone to arrive. As soon as she hears the familiar rev of Sans’ motorbike, she almost throws herself off the couch, jumping on her feet. She threw her phone carelessly into her bag and runs for the door.

“I’m leaving now, Mint!” She calls back, barely able to hide the smile on her face while also trying not to show  _ too _ much excitement at seeing her date.

“Right, be careful now Victor,” Mint says gruffly as he throws a wrench to the side, but when Victor sees his face, he’s smiling, the red cheeks making him look a bit like a jovial old man that almost makes her laugh. He follows her out the door after she threw it open, walking towards Sans with a skip in her steps.

She climbs onto Sans’ bike after a curt wave.

“PUT THIS ON, VICTORIA.” Sans hands her a different helmet, one that he let her decorate to her liking. He then turns to Mint with a nod. “JAMES.”

Mint would’ve corrected him if he wasn’t used to Sans yet. He nods back politely and tells them to “Take care now, ya hear?”

“I AM ALWAYS CAREFUL, ESPECIALLY WHILE BRINGING SOMEONE SO PRECIOUS,” Sans says easily, looking behind him to smirk, knowing that Victor must be blushing right about now.

“YOU READY NOW?” He asks while he’s turned to her, and she answers with a confident “Hell yeah!”

“RIGHT, THEN LET’S GET GOING.” Sans revs his motorbike again, a bit louder if only to impress(?) Victor just a little, and drives off, heading for the city; the address Victor’s given him the other day he’s memorized in the map of his mind.

It’s been a while now since they’ve first started this dating thing; enough so that they’ve fallen into a stable rhythm.

Sans had been the one to take Victor out on the first dates, bringing her to one of the finer restaurants he knew in the city. Just like now, he’d picked her up on his motorbike (something that would become a signal to Victor that Sans was going to take her out on a date- to the point that just hearing him pass by her house got her heart beating), and Sans still remembers how adorable it was when Victor saw where he was taking her. She looked a bit nervous and out of her element when Sans had taken her into what looked to be a tall office building, even more so when they went up the elevator and appeared in what looks like a fine-dining restaurant. She had tried to turn away at that point, said how she didn’t fit in a place like that, sticking out like a sore thumb (and Sans remembered when she leaned in with a bashful face and told him “I probably won’t like the food here anyway,”- to which Sans laughed heartily at). But Sans would be a terrible date if he purposefully made his date uncomfortable and let her leave disappointed. He came prepared, and he reassures her when after stating his name, the waitress brought them to a private room. Even then, Sans saw how she tried to sit ‘properly’ and became very quiet when she took her seat, looking like she’s about to burst into a cold sweat. From reading her face, Sans could guess that she’s afraid that taking Sans’ date offer is a bad idea if he was fancy all the time. Thankfully, Sans found the pleasure in relaxing her tense shoulders and the knit in her eyebrows when he told her she didn’t have to put up a face for him.

_ “DON’T BE SO NERVOUS, VICTOR. YOU DON’T HAVE TO PRETEND FOR ME. I KNOW HOW TO RELAX TOO,” _

He demonstrates by leaning back in his chair and lifting his boots to the table as if he owned the place. He purposefully made himself look ridiculous rather than pompous when he pushed back the chair enough that he’s basically balancing on his skull and boots- upside down. It worked, and getting to hear a delightful laugh from Victor is worth potentially losing a bit of dignity in front of her.

After proving that he was able to give her peace of mind in an environment she wasn’t familiar with, Sans considered the first date a success, even if he didn’t get the information he needed for her capture.

After the first date, he and Victor came to an agreement, after she told him that while she thoroughly enjoyed the date (don’t get her wrong) it wasn’t exactly the way she rolled, and that she’d like to be the one to choose what to do for the next date. She found Sans almost as interesting as he thought of her after all (even thought he was  _ fun?!) _ and wanted to know more about him. Sans was beaming when he promised to keep to the agreement- he wasn’t expecting  _ her _ to be the one to bring up “the next date”.

Ever since then, they’ve been flip-flopping between who gets to choose the activity of their next date, and it was Victor’s turn now.

The address Sans followed had ended up in a quiet downtown area. There were little shops here and there in some short-medium height buildings. Victor didn’t exactly tell him what they were doing, and it doesn’t seem there are too many people walking around here. It looks like a place a coffee-loving college student would love to go to during the weekends, small and quiet. It didn’t exactly feel like a place Victor would be  _ excited _ to be in, if any of the past dates were to go on (in heavily-graffitied under-bridges, skating parks, the like). Sans parks below one of the buildings with the permission of the owner (being the famous Captain of the Royal Guard certainly helped put things in his favor) and Victor brought him to the side to an alleyway, where a set of fire escape stairs lead up to the roofs. She takes him up the stairs and Sans can’t help but wonder “IS IT ALRIGHT FOR US TO COME UP HERE?”

“Oh yeah, it is!” Victor says as she’s running up the stairs enthusiastically, her sneakers making  _ ting _ ing noises as she steps on the grated metal steps. “Some of the buildings here are abandoned, and no one really uses the roofs. Plus, it’s not my first time here, I promise you,  _ captain _ ,” She says teasingly, “This is fine.”

Sans nods curtly (he  _ is _ the captain, he has the authority to climb on top of roofs, just like when he went up to look for the “monster”), though a smile is playing on his shark-teeth. Seeing how happily she climbs up the stairs without so much a pant in her breath, Sans can’t help but adore her. She tends to act tough and almost cold at times, but whenever Sans’ around she almost turns into a shy schoolgirl. She even told him herself that he’s the first to get her to lower her defenses so fast (something that Sans prides on, especially back in the Underground). Sans thinks she’s cute, in her own way… like when she blushes whenever his gloved hands brush against hers, or when he smirks her way. To be honest with himself, he’s going on these dates less for business and more for the pleasure of meeting Victor.

But don’t get him wrong.

_ He hasn’t lost sight of his goal. _

It helps that since Victor’s attention has solely been on Sans lately (something Sans liked quite a lot), there had been less ‘monster’ attacks in the city. In turn, it reassures the officers whenever they come to check Sans on his progress. He can tell them that he is dealing with it (in his own way), and the fact that there have been no attacks ever since he’s taken Victor out on dates only solidifies his proof.

_ (“I’VE FOUND THE LEAD, OFFICERS. I HAVE DONE WHAT I COULD TO STOP THEIR ATTACKS FOR NOW, BUT I HAVEN’T FOUND ENOUGH INCRIMINATING EVIDENCE TO TURN THEM IN.” _

_ “Sans, aren’t you being inefficient? If you have a lead and enough evidence to-” _

_ “WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT INTERRUPTING ME? I THOUGHT YOU TOLD ME IT TOOK YOU MONTHS AND YOU  _ **_STILL_ ** _ DIDN’T FIND ANYTHING. IF YOU DON’T WANT MY HELP, THAT’S FINE WITH ME OFFICERS.” _

_ “N-no, we apologize, Captain Sans.”) _

Regardless of how annoying some of the attitudes the officers had towards Sans was, they took his words and it gave Sans more time with Victor.

And it was easy to make Victor open up to Sans, even though she didn’t tell him the information he needed- because he didn’t ask for it. Sans had an agenda, but the dates weren’t _only_ to gather information on her _side_ _work_. It was better for him to build rapport with Victor than to directly interrogate her. Give her a reason not to trust him, and Sans can guess she won’t budge an inch for him. While Victor does tell Sans about most of her life, she doesn’t tell him anything about what she’s done in the city, and Sans doesn’t blame her for not telling him anything. It _is_ a crime, after all. And though Victor doesn’t know that Sans is working with (read: tasked by) the human police, she does have some idea about the Royal Guard, that Sans is a captain of a group of enforcers.

Eventually, Victor gets to the top of the roof with Sans following close behind. Victor throws her hands to the sides and shouts “Here we are!”

Sans looks around. Not much seems to be here… sure he can get a bit of vantage from up here, seeing the tops of some of the other buildings here, but other than the bulkhead on top of the building he’s currently standing on right now, there isn’t much to it.

Sans coughs a bit. “VICTORIA? THIS IS A VERY NICE PLACE AND ALL, AND I’M SURE YOU HAVE A SPECIAL REASON TO BRING US UP HERE BUT… WHAT EXACTLY ARE WE DOING HERE?”

Victor giggles excitedly. “I want to show you something fun I like to do! Do you know what parkour is?”

Sans shakes his skull and Victor explains. “Hm, it’s probably more of a human thing. It’s where you turn your surroundings into an obstacle course. Usually by running, jumping, rolling… all that fun stuff. This is my favorite place to do it.”

“DO YOU USUALLY DO IT ON TOP OF BUILDINGS TALL ENOUGH FOR YOU TO BREAK YOUR  _ BONES _ SHOULD YOU FALL DOWN?” Sans asks incredulously, and he’s just a little bit peeved when Victor laughs. He puts his fists on his pelvis, chastising, and Victor holds her hands out apologetically.

“Sorry! I get that bones are important to you-”

“INDEED THEY ARE.”

“-but that’s kind of part of the thrill! Living on the edge, y’know? I guess you can use it to your advantage if you’re running away or something, but this is all mostly just for fun!”

Victor doesn’t see how Sans raises a bonebrow at “running away”, but Sans doesn’t outwardly comment.

“I… WHY WOULD YOU SEARCH FOR  _ FUN _ UP HERE? IT SOUNDS… UNNECESSARILY DANGEROUS. I DON’T UNDERSTAND.” He says regrettably… the magnificent Sans doesn’t just  _ not _ understand things!

“Ok ok…” Victor laughs a bit, “Why don’t I just show you?”

Sans almost squawks when all of a sudden Victor sprints from the roof to another, taller building, half-expecting her to smack her head into the wall. She jumps and grabs the top, feet on the wall, and clambers up. She makes a 90-degree turn and does the same towards a shorter building, rolling upon impact. She does this for a bit longer, jumping from building to building, clinging onto walls, running across the mechanical penthouses, and even doing tricks here and there (making a headstand, flipping onto a different roof). Sans isn’t afraid to admit that he was staring the entire time, balking a bit that Victor, and humans in general, just  _ does this sometimes. _ When Victor sticks another landing and throws her hands up, facing Sans, Sans just shakes his head humorously.

_ THESE HUMANS… _

“YOU HUMANS REALLY ARE CRAZY HUH?” Sans smirks in Victor’s direction, his eyelights glowing with mirth.

“HEY! From what I’ve heard monsters in general are just as crazy!” Victor shouts, and when raises his brows so comically high that Victor could get a hint at his expression, she adds “I mean, with your magic and stuff… and your lifestyle? You can’t say you’re exactly sane either!”

Sans chuckles loudly. “AHAHAHAHAHAH…. TOUCHÉ.” Sans would hardly call himself or the things he does  _ crazy _ , he is a very reasonable monster after all, but he wouldn’t be surprised if humans thought his actions were odd.

“Ok, do you need me to go get you, Sans-?” Victor starts saying, but her words fall silent when easily, Sans sprints towards her, hopping off the roof with no hesitation. He kicks off some walls in succession, jumping onto a roof, and lands on the same roof as Victor. Sans smirks when he sees the awe-struck look on Victor’s face. Before she says anything, Sans speaks first.

“I’M STILL NOT SURE WHAT PARKOUR IS- I’M SURE WHAT I DID WASN’T THAT- BUT IT STILL GETS THE JOB DONE, DOESN’T IT?” Sans grins smugly.

“How..?” Victor breathes, “You didn’t hesitate!”

“OH… YOU KNOW, EXPERIENCE.” Sans waves it off, “I’VE HAD TO DO A LOT OF THINGS AS A ROYAL GUARD. I’VE HAD TO NAVIGATE… INCONVENIENT TERRAIN, AND I’VE BECOME QUITE DEXTROUS AS A RESULT.”

They spend a bit more time up there, with Victor showing Sans some tricks and Sans being a quick learner. Sans was getting the hang of it when suddenly, a shrill voice calls to them from below.

_ “Hey! Get down from there!” _

They both glance down the ledge, and Victor sighs loudly when they see a woman on the street, staring hatefully at the roof.

“You can’t do that up there sir, come down here, you’re disturbing the peace!”

Sans makes a deadpan face and rolls his eyelights while Victor’s brows furrow. “Hey miss… I’m not a guy,” Victor tries to bring up, but the woman only shakes her head. “I’m talking about  _ him! _ ” She says with a shrill voice that grates the ears, pointing a furious finger in Sans’ direction.

Sans groans (understandably) and drags a hand down his face. He turns his eyelights apologetically to Victor and asks “WOULD YOU LIKE TO ACCOMPANY ME DOWN THERE?” but he blinks, surprised when he sees the storm covering her face.

“Yeah sure.” She says coldly.

Sans pulls back from the reply, unused to hearing her speak in a tone quite like that. “PLEASE… DON’T WORRY ABOUT ME, VICTORIA. I’M USED TO THESE, I KNOW HOW TO HANDLE AND DIFFUSE A SITUATION LIKE THIS.” He says reassuringly, taking out a hand to her. To his relief, she does take his hand, but she looks away from him with narrowed eyes.

_ “It’d be better if you didn’t have to get used to it…” _ Victor says bitterly.

Sans takes Victor out to the street and lets her hand go when it seems Victor is stuck in her mind. He faces the woman, an… unflattering scowl on her face. Sans just barely gets to ask her what the problem is before the lady goes off on a rant. Sans  _ certainly _ doesn’t enjoy being treated like this (if this was back in the Underground he’d  _ love _ to deal with her the traditional way), but while her words pretty much come in one side of his skull and out the other, he sees how Victor’s hands shake while her eyes stare at her in cold, calculating silence that he’s never seen from her.

_ THIS MUST BE HOW SHE GETS TARGETS... _

“....nd just jumping around human property! That’s trespassing!”

_ RIGHT, THE WOMAN. _

“WITH ALL DO RESPECT MADAM, WE WERE NOT TRESPASSING. AS YOU CAN SEE THE TOP OF THE BUILDINGS ARE UNUSED AND SOME OF THE OTHERS ARE ABANDONED. AND EVEN IF WE NEEDED PERMISSION, WE’VE ASKED THE OWNER OF THE SHOP RIGHT THERE.” Sans waves in a vague direction to the owner who allowed him to park his bike. “AND IF WE DIDN’T… MADAM, I AM SANS, THE CAPTAIN OF THE ROYAL GUARD. I HAVE THE AUTHORITY TO WALK ON THE ROOFS IF IT IS FOR MY DUTIES. I CAN SHOW YOU THE PROOF, IF YOU’D LIKE.”

To this, the woman only scoffs. “I don’t care if you’re part of the royal guard,  _ sir.” _ She says with her nose in the clouds and if Sans didn’t have self-control he would’ve…  _ done something uncivilized. _ “I know that you’re the monster police and have partnerships without police or whatever, but you don’t control  _ us humans. _ ” the woman turns to Victor and adds “And you girl, i don’t know what this  _ monster _ said to convince you, but you should stay away from his kind.”

Before Sans can interrupt the woman, Victor snaps. “And who are  _ you _ to tell me?! You tell him that he’s not the boss of you but you’re not one to tell what kind of relationships I- or even  _ he _ can have! Stay out of my fucking business!”

Sans sees her taking a few steps towards her (a  _ satisfyingly _ appalled look on her face) and takes her hand, leading her away from the woman before she can say anything else.

He takes her into the alley where his motorbike is and asks “ARE YOU ALRIGHT, VICTORIA?”, but Victor just takes her hands out of Sans’ gentle grip.

“Of course not!” Her voice is raised, but she immediately brings it back down, staring at Sans with frustrated eyes. “How can you deal with that so easily? Just being on the sidelines- I  _ hate _ how she treated you! Just because you’re a…” She shakes her head finally.

“Sans… can you take me home? I don’t feel up for it anymore.”

“... OF COURSE.”

The ride home was silent, and Victor only gives a weak goodbye before she closes the door on him. Sans watches her enter her room from the windows, undoubtedly starting to make plans.

_ TIME FOR ME TO DO THE SAME. _

* * *

As a woman walks through the crowds, she doesn’t notice the girl that’s been following her for a couple of blocks.

Victor walks without a suspect in the sea of humans, her eyes staring daggers to the back of the woman’s head. The woman turns into a road that she would have fewer eyewitnesses, and Victor slips into an alley.

She doesn’t realize… she also has someone following her. Sans walks through the crowds, thankful this is in the more tolerate areas of the city. He sticks to the walls and follows his prey into the alley, and right on time- he sees her take out the mask form her bag and move to wear it.

_ GOTCHA. _

Victor was raising the mask to her face when a clawed hand suddenly closes around her wrist. She gasps, about to turn defensive when he sees Sans’ face.

He’s smirking.

“THERE YOU ARE. I’VE BEEN LOOKING EVERYWHERE FOR A  _ MONSTER _ LIKE YOU.”

_ The look of shock on his target’s face always brings a smile to his face. _

She stares at him wide-eyed, no doubt having a million thoughts run through her brain. “Sans!” her voice shakes, “W-what’re you doing-?”

“OH COME NOW, DON’T TELL ME YOU’VE FORGOTTEN ABOUT ME ALREADY?”

Sans clicks his formed tongue at her. “YOU KNOW FULL WELL MY PROFESSION, VICTORIA. WE’VE…  _ MET _ EARLIER. IT IS IMPRESSIVE HOW COMPLETELY UNSHAKEN YOU WERE WHEN YOU SAW ME IN THE SHOP. HOWEVER, MY CURRENT TASK WAS TO SEARCH FOR A  _ MONSTER _ WHO SPECIALIZES IN ATTACKING MONSTERPHOBIC PEOPLE.” he takes a file seemingly out of nowhere and picks the picture of her out of it. The look on her face is priceless. “VERY ADMIRABLE, I HAVE TO SAY. IT’S ONE OF THE MANY THINGS I LIKE ABOUT YOU, AND TO BE HONEST IT’S WHAT I’D LOVE TO DO SOMETIMES… BUT THINK ABOUT IT. THIS ISN’T THE WAY TO DO IT.”

Sans speaks before Victor can say. “IMAGINE HOW MONSTERS LOOK TO THE HUMANS IF ONE OF THEM WERE ATTACKING PEOPLE?”

The dark, intimidating look that fell over Sans’ face turns soft when he feels Victor’s arm go limp in his grip. “LOOK… I DON’T WANT THE HUMAN POLICE TO GIVE YOU SOME AWFUL PUNISHMENT, ALRIGHT? I WON’T BRING YOU TO THE POLICE.” He sees the hopeful look on Victor’s face, and he raises a hand. “ON A CONDITION. STOP WHAT YOU’RE DOING NOW. IT’S HONOROUBLE THAT YOU’RE WILLING TO EXACT RETRIBUTION ON OUR BEHALF, BUT GIVING THEM MORE REASON TO HATE AND FEAR US ISN’T GOING TO HELP THE FACT.”

He can see Victor shaking his hands, and Sans hardens his gaze, wondering if she’s going to try to fight him… but she lets go of the mask, back into the bag.

“You’re… right. I agree to your terms.” She says in an almost defeated tone, and Sans sighs.

“DON’T WORRY… WE’LL FIND A WAY TO DEAL WITH THEM THAT ISN’T SO VIOLENT. THAT’S WHAT OUR AMBASSADOR TAUGHT US, ANYWAY.” Sans chuckles… then levels her with a soft look. “YOU’VE CHARMED ME, YOU KNOW THAT? I’VE BEEN FOLLOWING YOU WITH THE INTENTIONS OF CAPTURING YOU BUT… IT FEELS LIKE YOU’RE MUCH MORE IMPORTANT THAN THAT.”

Victor gives him a weak smile.

“COME ON, LET’S GO HOME.” Sans smiles back at her reassuringly, and they start to walk back towards the street.

While they do, however… Sans can’t help but see how tense she looks. Her hands are shivering, and there’s a look of terror on her face.

_ NOW… THAT WON’T DO. _

“HEY.” Sans nudges her. “I GAVE YOU AN EASY WAY OUT AND YOU STILL LOOK LIKE THE WORLD’S CRUMBLING AROUND YOU. … I THINK I CAN HELP YOU TAKE YOUR MIND OFF THINGS. WHY DON’T WE GO ON A DIFFERENT DATE- TO MY HOUSE? YOU’VE NEVER BEEN THERE.”

Victor looks up at Sans, suspicion on her face.

“YOU DECIDE. I WON’T MAKE YOU DO ANYTHING YOU DON’T WANT TO DO.” He says with a wink.

Finally, a small, genuine, curious smile plays on her lips “... Sure.”

Without hesitating, Sans pulls her in, and for the first time, teleports her back home- to his room. Victor almost staggers back from the jump, looking around with a sort of panicked confusion, her bag dropping onto the floor.

“Where?? How!?” She asks incredulously, looking at Sans.

_ AH, SEEMS THE PREVIOUS CONUNDRUM HAS BEEN FORGOTTEN, TEMPORARILY. _

Sans only smirks her way and saunters over to her, making her squeak when he picks her up, dropping her unceremoniously on the bed. She makes a little ‘oof’ sound as she settles on the bed, and when she opens her eyes, Sans is already hovering over her, both hands on either side of her… a look of hunger on his face.

_ “Sans-?!” _ She says in a voice so small she almost sounds like a mouse, biting on her lip over her piercing.

_ “WELL…” _ Sans drawls, “YOU DID AGREE TO LET ME HELP YOU. AND I WAS THINKING… IF YOU STILL NEED TO… _ RELAX _ … THERE ARE MANY WAYS YOU CAN DO THAT, WITH MY…  _ HELP.” _

Sans then adds “AND... I HAVE ANOTHER MORE FLEXIBLE CONDITION. I ASK FOR YOU TO KEEP DATING ME, VICTORIA… IF YOU WANT, OF COURSE.”

Sans can practically hear her heart drumming in her chest. She’s blushing now… the thought of everything else gone from her mind.

_ PERFECT. _

“WHAT DO YOU CHOOSE, MY DEAR?”

Victor’s practically panting, and Sans watches as she swallows. Finally, she timidly nods her head, and says “... Yes.”

A smirk grows on Sans’ face as his eyelights turn intense- brighter.

“GOOD.”

He captures her mouth in a crushing kiss, careful not to hurt her (too much), as his claws dig into her shoulder, his tongue invading her mouth, rough, hungry. They’re both gasping when he pulls away, and Sans relishes at how speechless he’s made Victor.

“I’VE WANTED THIS FOR A LONG TIME…”

He practically flings the clothes off of her, exposing every inch of skin to him. When her hands come up in protest he only catches them and pins them beside her head as he gives her another hard kiss. He growls as he nibbles on her neck, the timid, shy sounds driving him wild as he finds her folds and starts teasing her- making her wet.

_ “I’M GOING TO MAKE YOU ALL MINE.” _ He growls.  _ “STARTING WITH THIS.” _

He slips a finger into her now-slick entrance, grunting when he feels how tight she is, already pressing down on her phalange.

“Ah- Sans-” Victor pants, already blushing…  _ AMAZING THAT JUST ONE FINGER COULD DO THIS TO HER. _ Sans thinks as he starts rubbing on her walls. “P-please be a bit gentler? I… I’ve never done this. But I wanna try rough too!”

“OH IS THAT SO?” Sans grins as he starts pumping his finger faster, hearing the wonderful squelching sounds of her cunt, her sighs and whines. “OF COURSE, I WON’T HURT YOU TOO MUCH… AND I’LL NEED TO MAKE SURE YOU’RE READY FOR ME.”

Sans doesn’t know if Victor’s done it with herself, but he knows she hasn’t felt anything quite like his fingers, from how she’s squirming and writhing as he adds more fingers ( _ “IS THIS ALRIGHT, VICTOR?” “Y-yes, keep going!”) _ , watching her chest bounce hungrily as he works her up close to an orgasm… and stops.

Sans smirks when he hears her whine, rolling her hips and trying to bounce on her fingers before Sans puts his other hand on her thigh to pull his fingers out, dripping and wafting her arousal into his nose. “W-why did you stop?” She moans, disappointment clear on her face.

“OH… I JUST NEEDED TO GET YOU WET ENOUGH. I CAN’T LET YOU HAVE  _ ALL _ THE FUN ON OUR FIRST... COPULATION _. _ ” He lifts his hand towards his face and groans after he sniffs her juices, licking it sensually while he watches her with hooded sockets. When his other hand goes to his pants, Victor’s eyes finally fall down and see the…  _ glowing _ ... bulge in it. Sans expertly unbuckles himself, the clinking of metal apparently arousing with Victor’s sex clenching on nothing at the noise. He discards his belt on the floor and releases his manhood, and he smiles even wider when he sees the look on Victor’s face.

“IMPRESSED ALREADY?” He asks, seeing as he watches the glowing violet member, free from the confines of his pants. “I HAVEN’T EVEN DONE A THING.”   
  


“W…” Sans stops when he hears the small noise from Victor. “Will it fit…?”

The innocent question makes Sans bark out laughter, stroking his length excitedly. “OF COURSE IT WILL. I’LL MAKE SURE I DO.”

He climbs up above her and lines himself up.

“READY?”

Sans makes sure he enters slowly, pushing her folds apart, and panting when he hears the noises Victor’s making, her arms coming around his neck to keep her stable. He groans happily when he finally hilts inside her, and it takes a while for her to adjust to him. When she finally does, he starts moving.

It’s hot, it’s rough- he starts slowly but when it’s clear they both want more Sans had his bed squeaking under his force, thrusting deep inside her over and over as he chased both of their orgasms, with Victor wriggling underneath him, holding onto him as if for dear life when he finally felt like he was going to burst.

Victor came first, quicker than he expected- already having foreplay and her first fucking being intense for her, and Sans followed quickly after, coating her insides with warm stickiness.

(“DON’T WORRY. YOU WON’T HAVE A BABY- MONSTERS DON’T WORK LIKE THAT.”)

They lie in bed, with Victor cuddled up next to Sans, seeming like she doesn’t mind his cum leaking out of her entrance. Sans pets her hair and kisses her on the forehead.

“... You think we can do that again?”

…

_ HAHAHAHAHAH! _

“WE CAN ALWAYS GO FOR A ROUND TWO, MY DEAR.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _steam_
> 
> [Tumblr!](https://aka-indulgence.tumblr.com/)

**Author's Note:**

> Interesting human indeed.
> 
> [Tumblr!](https://aka-indulgence.tumblr.com/)


End file.
